Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a key assembly, and particularly related to a key assembly suitable for an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, most technology products feature mobility and functions. Gradually, portable electronic devices, e.g., smart phones, tablet PC and notebook computers become popular in the electronic product markets.
Generally speaking, a portable electronic device is provided with a keypad on a case, wherein the case is equipped with a switch component configured in corresponding to the keypad. In the meantime, the keypad and the switch component are coupled to each other to form a key assembly. With such configuration, a user may press the keypad to control the switch component so as to control power supply, Bluetooth or Wi-Fi, or perform functions such as adjusting the volume, recording image, or rolling pages and the like. On the other hand, the case of most portable electronic devices is provided with an opening for accommodating the key assembly. Since a conventional key assembly has a bigger size with configuration of a keypad, a spring, a water-resistant member and a retaining ring, it is unlikely to effectively reduce the size of the opening for accommodating the key assembly; consequently, it is easy for ambient moisture or dust to enter the interior of the portable electronic device via the opening.